Life from a Sharingan's Eye view
by nish26
Summary: Sakura gets a temporary Sharingan Eye only long enough to see how people actually feel about her. SakuNaru SasuHina pairing
1. Temporary Sharingan Eye

**I think this will be my main fanfic I'm working on for a while**

**Naruto: You better! This is the one where Sakura actually likes me! Believe it!**

**Me: Naruto… stay outta this**

**Naruto: Humph! I'll make you be my slave when I become the sixth Hokage and I purchase all the ramen in the world! Believe it!**

**Me: Shut up Naruto, you should be praising me that I made Sakura like you, anyways, on with the show!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto**

"Naruto! Don't die!" This was Sakura, but let's not go this far

his quickly, let's go very far back from now, and see how all this happened.

It was a normal day at school…

"Hey Sakura, say, wanna go get some ramen after this?" Naruto asked, as he does

everyday. Sakura, completely ignoring Naruto, asked, "Sasuke, wanna go get some

ramen after this?" Sasuke just scoffed and walked away.

"Now looked what you did Naruto!" Sakura yelled angrily

"What'd I do?" asked Naruto puzzled.

Sakura chased after Sasuke. Naruto sighed. "I guess I'll never get Sakura to even be my

friend."

Sakura couldn't find Sasuke anywhere. So she decided to go home, along the way, there was a man who called out to Sakura. "Would you like to predict everyone's mind?"

Sakura frowned, "That's impossible, even for the Hokage!"

"Heh, that' what you think, here, keep this seal," he handed the seal to Sakura.

"H-Hey!" Sakura attempted to take the seal off but it just stuck on there.

"Get it offa me!" cried Sakura.

Then, the world went black for Sakura, she woke up in the morning to find herself in bed.

--Sakura's mind: _What happened last night? That's right! That man in the alley…_

Sakura went to brush her teeth when she looked at herself in the mirror and her left eye glowed for a second and it looked like the Sharingan Eye.

"Whoa, that was weird, I wonder…" Sakura went downstairs to grab an energy bar and ran outside.

The first one to come after Sakura was Naruto, she read his mind: _Eh, I don't know why I even came here so early, Sakura's just going to ignore me, why do I even care?_

Sakura started to feel kinda sad for him

--Sakura's mind: _Gee, maybe I have been a little rude to Naruto…_

**Well, that was my first chapter, hope you liked it! I'm gonna have me some ramen now! **


	2. Relationship Maze

**Well, thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter too**

--Summary of previous chapter--

Sakura somehow temporarily obtained the Sharingan Eye and noticed that Naruto was depressed.

--Chapter 2--

--Sakura's mind: _I can't believe that's what Naruto feels!_

"N-Naruto… m-maybe y-you and I could g-get some ramen after c-class?" Hinata asked shyly.

Naruto noticed Hinata, "Sure Hinata, sigh, I don't have anything better to do."

Sasuke then arrived.

Sakura for the first time didn't pay any attention to Sasuke and was just looking at Naruto sadly.

Kakashi then arrived, "Hey guys, today is a no-work day… for a while, I'm taking you guys on a retreat to the Dragon Grounds. But before that, we go on an all-expense paid first-class luxury cruise."

"Wow, anyone else comin'?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"Yeah, just about every Academy Student, every Genin, every Chu-nin, Jounin, and even the Hokage," Kakashi replied as he adjusted his headband.

Sakura paid no attention to any of that, she just looked at Naruto.

"Hey Hinata, maybe on the cruise," Naruto said with the best smile he could make despite his feelings.

--Later on the ship--

After Naruto and Hinata had ramen, Hinata became a bit braver with Naruto, and Naruto cheered up a bit.

Naruto was on the bow of the ship watching the sunset. Sakura walked on in her best clothes but Naruto didn't understand why.

"Hi Sakura, nice sunset isn't it?" Naruto asked without looking at her.

"Yeah, it is, never seen anything like it," Sakura replied

"Why aren't you with Sasuke today?" asked Naruto calmly.

"Truth is Naruto, I'd rather be with you right now," Sakura replied again.

Sakura rested her arm on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto still had a blank expression, but his hand wrapped around Sakura.

They cuddled together warmly during the cold night after the sun had finally set, Naruto put a blanket around Sakura as she started to fall asleep.

**Well, I hope you liked it! I couldn't approve everyone's reviews. **

**How will Hinata feel after she found this out?**

**Will Sasuke get jealous despite the fact that he's never left a hint that he likes Sakura?**

**What happened to the man who gave Sakura the seal?**

**Will Naruto expand his relationship with Sakura at the Dragon Grounds?**

**To find out, read on.**


	3. A Question and a Fight

**Hey, thanks for reviewing. I'll try not to rush it, but I kinda never notice**

Sakura found herself in her room in her bed (her room was in the same as Naruto's)

--Sakura's mind: _Where'd Naruto go?_

"Hey Sakura, good morning, I made you breakfast," Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto…" replied Sakura, with some of her hair covering half of her face with her arms crossed.

Sakura sat down in the luxurious table and started eating her eggs.

"Mmm, this is good, thanks Naruto," Sakura sighed.

Naruto slightly grinned.

Sakura's headache stopped a bit after drinking the surprisingly strong decaf latte.

Hinata was depressed; she saw them together last night.

"Naruto… why? I loved you…,"Hinata was angry and sad at the same time (although she has never been angry in her life)

Sasuke woke up surprisingly late.

"O-ohiyo Sasuke," said Hinata with a blank expression on her face.

Sasuke met eye contact with Hinata for a second, but then went to the galley.

--Sasuke's mind:_Feh, what gave her the idea she could talk to me? Though, she's not all that weird… what am I thinking?_

Naruto and Sakura went to one of the twelve training rooms spread through the ships.

This one though was surprisingly large (250,000 square ft.)

There were a lot of people here, but all in separated arenas. So Naruto and Sakura went into an arena which was quite high tech, they chose to fight 4 genins.

After the practice session, they were worn out. So they went to the top deck.

The breeze helped. "Sakura, I have a question, and I want to be serious about this."

--Hold on, we're gonna take a look at Sasuke here, then go back to Naruto and Sakura--

A couple of tough looking Chu-nin came up to Sasuke.

Sasuke used his Sharingan Eye to predict what they were gonna ask, "Yes, I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

A few of the guys got all confused thinking _how did he predict that?_

"I'm Isugane Hagumeki, perhaps you've heard of me," he said.

"No, sorry, now get out of my way, you're very random," replied Sasuke.

"Grr, I'm gonna give you a lesson!" replied Hagumeki.

"All I want is a cup of green tea, but these random people start to pick a fight," mumbled Sasuke.

--Okay, I'm gonna leave that for the next chapter, back to the main scene--

"What'd you want to ask me Naruto?" asked Sakura, with a soothing voice.

"Why do you still like Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

--I know, it's weird, but, I like suspense--

**Well, hope you like this chapter, I get a lot of mean reviews, but a couple nice ones, please give me a good review for this, I try, I put a lot of time into this story.**


	4. Lunch with the Rival of my True Love

**Hey everyone, I'll try to make this longer. Thanks for the reviews!**

--Summary of Previous chapter--

Sasuke got into a random fight and Naruto somehow knew Sakura still liked Sasuke

--Chapter 4--

"W-what are you talking a about Naruto?" voice sounding a bit shaky.

"Don't lie Sakura, I know you still like Sasuke, though you don't pay attention much to him, you still secretly still have a huge crush on him," replied Naruto.

"B-but I…" Sakura was stopped by Naruto.

"It's okay Sakura, I understand, but you should've just told me face-to-face before last night," said Naruto without a sound of sadness in his face, but full of seriousness with a blank expression on his face.

Naruto stood up and walked away down to the main deck leaving Sakura on the Sun Deck with watery eyes.

--Sakura's mind: _How did he figure it out? All I wanted to do was make him happy, can't I love Sasuke and Naruto too? Oh Kakashi-sensei, I wish I could tell you this if you would be more serious._

"Tell me what?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura turned around to find Kakashi sitting there with his Sharingan Eye in use.

"U-uh…" Sakura stammered thinking of a lie.

"Just tell me the truth," answered Kakashi to Sakura's stammering.

Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Kakashi-sensei, I have a huge crush on Sasuke, but I don't want Naruto to be sad. I just want him to be happy so I can move on back to Sas…" again, Sakura was interrupted by someone.

"Lemme ask you something young Sakura, why do you want to continue to hurt him?" asked Kakashi.

"What do you mean? I'm not hurting Naruto! I…" Sakura responded.

--Sakura's mind: _Wait, what Naruto said to me, could I really be hurting him? Could I just be making all this worse?_

"Yes you are my young disciple," replied Kakashi after reading her mind.

"I'll leave you alone, do what's right," said Kakashi as he walked away.

"That strange man, the temporary Sharingan Eye, it helped me see what people really felt. Naruto was sad. And he's made me feel wonderful, like I belong where I am, wait a minute, I don't like Sasuke, I like Naruto. I guess the Sharingan couldn't allow me to see through myself," Sakura talked to herself.

--Sakura's mind:_ I should go see Naruto and tell him I'm sorry_

--Okay, let's peek in on how Sasuke's dealing with his problem--

"I'm gonna crush you!" yelled Isugane Hagumeki.

When Hagumeki was about to take a swing at Sasuke, the head chef stopped them before they did anything.

You two! Don't ruin my galley! You want to fight? Take it to an arena!

--Arena 206-C 11:30--

Sasuke used his Sharingan Eye.

"Sharingan Eye or not, I'm gonna crush you!" Hagumeki yelled.

Hagumeki charged at Sasuke and all he did was throw a kunai at him and he got pinned to the wall.

"Some fight, you call yourself a Chu-nin?" Sasuke asked as he walked out of the arena.

Isugane's guys mumbling in the back, "He's good" "How'd he do that?" "Whoa!"

--Back to the confused friends/couple--

"Naruto? Where are you? I'm sorry!" cried Sakura as she searched for Naruto.

Hinata was headed to the galley.

"Hi Hinata, seen Naruto anywhere?" asked Sakura.

--Hinata's mind: _I was gonna have lunch with Naruto! I won't tell her_

"No, sorry, I haven't," lied Hinata for the first time.

Naruto was in the galley waiting for Hinata for he promised to have lunch with her today, allowing Naruto to keep his mind offa Sakura.

"Hi Naruto, sorry I'm late," said Hinata as she walked in.

"No problem! I was taking a good nap!" Naruto joked pathetically (looks like Naruto lost his seriousness and logic after he left Sakura).

Hinata giggled somehow enjoying the joke.

They looked at the menu:

方没面（Instant Noodles） ￥5

向扎压ド（Chef's special duck） ￥37

美形ライバ (Snake and frog soup) ￥12

相応し包 (Dragon Bun) ￥44

饭ある--四人 (Lunch Special--4 people) ￥79

饭ある--五す六人 (Lunch Special--5-6 people) ￥90

贼大饭せ--六人艺上（Feast--6+ people）￥170

"So, what made you want me to come to lunch with you?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I, uh…" stammered Hinata.

"Ooh! I know what I want!" yelled Naruto.

They ordered and they ate. This was their bill (to translate, looks at menu)lemme tell ya, they were very hungry, it was way past noon and Naruto or Hinata haven't eaten breakfast or lunch yetNaruto didn't have dinner last night:

方没面 (obviously)

贼大饭せ￥170

美形ライバ￥ 12

相応し包 ￥ 44

饭ある￥ 90

Subtotal:￥316

Tax:￥ 27

Total:￥343

"I'll pay!" yelled Naruto before Hinata could respond.

Naruto fumbled in his pocket.

"Oh no! I don't have enough money!" Naruto yelled.

"I'll pay for it," replied Hinata.

"No, that'd be rude, I'll pay with however much I can right now, and I guess you can pay the rest," responded Naruto.

"H-hai," answered Hinata.

"Thanks for paying Hinata," Naruto smiled.

He hugged Hinata and she blushed and tried to hide it but she couldn't.

Sakura then came running over, "Hinata, I'll talk with you later."

Naruto was puzzled and kinda angry, "What do you want Sakura? And no, Sasuke isn't here."

Sakura was panting hard after running, "Naruto, I came to tell you, I don't love Sasuke, I love you!"

Everyone in the galley heard and Hinata's and Naruto's jaw dropped.

**Sorry, I made it a bit Hinata/Naruto, but it's only temporary, I'll tell ya that much.**

**Please don't give me a bad review because I made it like that for this chapter only. It's gonna go back.**

**Ramen time! Again!**


	5. Dragon Grounds

**Hey, thanks for the reviews, and I don't care about your extremely rude reviews, not the ones that tell me how to improve, just the really rude ones, if they don't like it, they shouldn't read it.**

--Summary of Previous chapter--

Sasuke defeated the Chu-nin without a breaking a sweat and Sakura said she loved Naruto in the galley and everyone there heard.

--Chapter 5--

"Yeah right Sakura, like I'm supposed to believe that after what happened, you wouldn't have proof even if you ruled the world!" answered Naruto.

Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"Naruto! Don't say that! I truly love you! I just never noticed!" cried Sakura

"If Naruto wants to be away from you, let him be!" yelled Hinata.

--Hinata's mind: _I'm not gonna lose him again!"_

Everyone stared surprisingly at Hinata, she finally didn't stammer and she raised her voice.

A tear rolled down Sakura's cheek.

Naruto was the only one not surprised, "If you'll excuse me, I was just about to go to the Sun Deck with Hinata." Naruto turned around and walked away.

Sakura immediately turned Naruto around and crushed his lip with hers.

Naruto couldn't react, he was frozen, but then he got his mind back and pushed Sakura away.

"What are you doing!" yelled Naruto.

"I proved to you that I loved you Naruto, I love you so much that my love cannot go any higher," replied Sakura.

Hinata was enraged, but she already showed her courage when she yelled a few seconds ago.

"I-I loved you always, but you always rejected me, I don't know if I can forgive you after all the things you did to me," replied Naruto.

"But it can change now Naruto, I never paid attention, you know that very much now, I love you," said Sakura with a soft and smooth voice.

"Yes, I know, and I still love you now…" said Naruto.

Hinata was full of tears. She ran away crying.

--Hinata's mind: _I love him! I should have told him! Why! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!_

"Hinata?" wondered Naruto and Sakura.

Hinata ran into Sasuke. He noticed that she was crying

"Watch it," said Sasuke.

Hinata didn't care if it was Sasuke or even Itachi or Zabuza, right now; she needed someone to hug, so she hugged Sasuke tightly.

Sasuke was frozen there; she hugged him for about 20 minutes.

"You alright?" Sasuke finally asked.

"I don't know! I don't know at all anymore!" cried Hinata.

Sasuke somehow became kinda soft for a second, "Here, let me get you some white tea, it's cold out here tonight."

--meanwhile…--

"I kinda feel bad for ditching her," Sakura told Naruto.

"I feel bad too," Naruto responded.

"But I just want to be with you right now," said Sakura.

"It's cold out, are you sure you don't want to go back in?" asked Naruto

Sakura thought about it for a moment, "Sure, why not?" so they went back inside to their room.

--Cockadoodle-doo--

Naruto woke up first to find themselves in the cold midst of the morning.

He saw that they almost reached the Dragon Grounds.

"Sakura, wake up," whispered Naruto.

"Whazzat? Huh?" asked Sakura.

"We're almost at the Dragon Grounds, we should get changed," replied Naruto.

They went to their room to change, everyone's breath could be seen throughout the halls, it was very cold and the ship's main heater went out last night

Quick Fact! (I'll add this to a few chapters every once in a while)

The Dragon Grounds is really cold in the perimeters around it, but there are different elemental areas, including the fire area, the ice area, the water area, the land area, and other habitations for the dragons to fly around.

--Now, back to the fanfic--

Hinata was walking in the hallway and happened to just come out of her room (and Sasuke's) and saw Naruto putting a blanket on Sakura and they were close together, Hinata didn't make a sound but just stood there and watched.

As they boarded the small ferry to lead them to the Dragon Grounds, they drank some complimentary Dragon Grounds tea harnessed from the Herbs of the land area.

"I can't wait to see what this place is like," wondered Sakura while still shivering.

"Me neither, I've been waiting forever for this!" said Naruto whose teeth can be heard chattering.

Choji was the only one without anything warm, in fact, he had a simple t-shirt and over-shirt!

When they reached the docks of the Ice Grounds, they were each given a sheet of paper to vote which Grounds they wanted to stay in, nobody chose the Ice Grounds (wonder why! lol)

Ino came over to ask which Ground Sakura and Naruto were staying in (they became friends again because Sakura was no longer after Sasuke.

"Hey guys! I think I'm gonna stay at the Forest Arena, I heard it never rained there," suggested Ino.

The trio (Sakura, Naruto, and Ino) stayed in the Treetop Inn, located conveniently next to the Canopy Inn which is where Sasuke and Hinata decided to stay.

"You've got to stop following me," said Sasuke annoyed.

"Please Sasuke, I have no one else I feel comfortable to be around," Hinata begged.

Sasuke sighed, "All right, just don't be too bothersome."

Hinata smiled happily, Sasuke thought that was kinda cute.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Read+Review please!**


	6. Battle to the Death

**I know, this one took a while to update, but I needed to make it longer (plus, I went to the Washington State Math Championship in Blaine)**

**I've gotten some pretty nice reviews, and some bad ones, barely enough to make me go on, but thanks, please continue to review!**

--Summary of Previous Chapter--

Sakura, Naruto, and Ino all chose to stay in the Treetop Inn. Sasuke and Hinata were becoming friends

--Chapter 6--

"I heard the food stinks in Canopy Inn," said Sakura while sniffing the wonderful dinner that was served (Naruto and Sakura are on a date right now, and Ino is sleeping)

"But they have good ramen," replied Naruto.

"You and ramen," giggled Sakura, "I bet one day you're gonna make your own ramen company and it's going to become a big hit and everyone's going to love it."

Naruto and Sakura laughed hard and fell to the ground laughing their sides off (okay, so they didn't' fall to the ground).

--Meanwhile--

Hinata was looking for Sasuke all around in the forest (Sasuke said he'd be on a walk) and didn't find him at all. But she heard creepy noises like an owl hooting and saw oddly disfigured trees the shape of ghosts.

She suddenly heard a low growl, the growl came closer, and closer, until Hinata felt a rough breathing against her neck, she turned around excitedly and thought it was Sasuke, but it was a Shadow Dragon.

--Quick Fact--

Shadow Dragons are dragons that come out from 11:00 P.M. to 2:00 am and lurk around in all the grounds where most people don't go at that time, which is why you see no one outside at all currently.

--Back to the story--

She was just about to scream when a hand covered her mouth, a slightly cold hand, but a human hand, it was Sasuke, then, Sasuke took a scroll out and let go of Hinata's mouth, he performed the Kage-Bunshin no jutsu (in the English Anime: Shadow Clone Jutsu)

and the clones all took out a kunai and stabbed the dangerous serpent to death.

"And that's why I go on these walks alone, and also is why there is a curfew," said Sasuke calmly, "the only reason I'm out here is to train, now please, get out of my way."

Hinata was still stunned after that Shadow Dragon incident. She would've been to shocked to kill the Dragon anyways.

--Couple time--

After the quite expensive dinner ( ￥9700), Sakura thought of a random, but useful idea, "Hey Naruto, I thought of something, let's go rack up on some weapons at the Treetop Weapons for Training (TWT)."

Naruto agreed, they might wanna stack up on some stuff because they sell it for quite cheap prices.

--For those curious fans, here's the pricing list--

**Discount Day**

Kunai - ￥700

Poison Kunai - ￥900

Dart Shuriken - ￥400

Poison Dart - ￥550

Bronze Shuriken - ￥90

Iron Shuriken - ￥75

Steel Shuriken - ￥59

Demon Shuriken Blade - ￥1000

(Here's some false stuff, but cool)

Sharingan Eye Implant - ￥1,000,000/eye no scar - ￥2,100,000

Byukagen Implant - ￥700,000/eye no veins - ￥900,000

"Wow, not bad prices compared to the ones back at Konoha!" exclaimed Naruto with his face against a glass window hovering above a Poison Dart.

When they bought the items they wanted, not recognizing them with all the stuff they were carrying, Hinata and Sasuke were walking together, surprisingly just missing them.

It wasn't long until Hinata and Sasuke were close friends, most of the girls were all jealous and thinking that Sasuke doesn't deserve such a pathetic person, but instead deserves them.

--Short Interlude--

**Please take your time to visit these sites:**

to the fic--

Finally, after weeks, they met up with each other, Hinata was quite cheerful and with Sasuke, until she saw Sakura and Naruto kissing next to a bench.

She cried and ran inside of an arena conveniently located right next to them.

Sakura and Naruto noticed, Sakura decided to go find Hinata, after all, she has grown nice.

"Naruto, you will pay, this time," said Sasuke coldly.

Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke, and immediately after that, he blew Naruto into the arena that Sakura and Hinata were in.

Sasuke took out his Sharingan Eye and it had 3 wheels.

Naruto took out a kunai, "All right, it's about time I fought you."

Then, the battle began.

--Interlude--

Please take 5 minutes to check out this site:

to the fic--

(note, the fic will now be like a script for battles)

Sasuke: Naruto! You will pay! Fire style, Grand Fireball!

(Naruto is burned really badly)

Naruto: Unh… no, I won't pay, not after all those times, not after those fights, that ignorance, _you_ will pay, you will pay for ignoring Sakura, you will pay for all those times.

(Naruto unlocked the power of the Kyubi and this time, his eyes were glowing red)

--note: the arena is just under the main deck--

(Naruto performs water style water dragon missile and a hole in the main deck is made)

(Sasuke sees his chance and jumps up to the top deck to avoid the blast, everyone else jumps up, Sakura and Hinata take the stairs)

Altogether: Naruto- Water style, giant waterfall Sasuke- Fire style, fire dragon missile

(Sasuke gets overpowered by the water)

Naruto: pants heavily

(Sasuke gets up with a 5 wheel Sharingan)

Kakashi was up there sleeping, but woke up and saw them, his eyes are wide sensing the unbelievably powerful chakra that Sasuke has right now

Sasuke: I won't lose to the likes of you, this is beyond life, this is a battle to the death Naruto, a battle, I won't lose.

Naruto: You might wanna re-think that for a second.

(Naruto performs Hidden Shadow Skill)

--Quick Fact--

Hidden Shadow Skill is where all designated people plus the user disappears and becomes a shadow, only able to be seen against the sun where shadows are actually seen, all moves effect the designated target.

--…--

(Naruto is seen under the moonlight for a second and Sasuke performs giant fireball)

Naruto: Unh!

(both are visible)

Naruto's Kyubi powered increased ten fold

Sakura and Hinata are watching in fear and amazement

Altogether: Naruto-Rasengan! Sasuke-Chidori!

Naruto falls to the ground bleeding in death.

Sakura runs over to Naruto, "no! don't die!"

--thus, ending our flashback--

Sakura yells at Hinata, "this is all your fault!"

Hinata just glares in fear

**Please R&R**


	7. Life is but a Twist

**Wapaa! After about what, 2 years? I'm finally back! Sorry it took so long, school's getting really in the way and bleh. You get the idea. Let's get started!**

**(I'm gonna try and make this longer, but I don't know how long I'm willing to make for a chapter, so work with me here! And also due to a couple reviews, I'll stop the scene transitions, it'****s kinda confusing, but it's still gonna be a little bumpy.**

**We finished our flashback and now, Sakura's furious…**

**Alright I'll stop blabbering. On with the story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, or any of it's related copyright terms.**

--Chapter 7--

Hinata's eyes started swelling up, in her heart, she still had a feeling for Naruto, and she knew that she never should've been so upset.

_Naruto, I'm sorry_, Hinata thought and turned away and started running.

After Sasuke calmed down and released his tension, his mind was pulling him a million ways, literally. But seconds later, he regained full consciousness, and started chasing after Hinata.

Sakura had tears pouring from her as she hover over Naruto. "Naruto, please be alright! Please…I don't want to lose you…because…I love you…" there was no hesitation in her voice, no pausing to think, it was true, "Just please Naruto, I need you."

Naruto opened his eyes to a small slit as he saw Sakura cry, "You mean it?" Naruto asked weakly.

Sakura looked at Naruto with gladness in her eyes, "Yes! I meant every word! Every single tiny word!" They hugged, and it seemed like Sakura never wanted to let go, again.

--**Alright work with me guys, this a slight transition, sorry, I'm not good at not transition..ing!--**

Hinata lay down on a bench, holding her knees. "Hinata," Sasuke whispered, "It's not your fault, Sakura just needed someone to blame it on."

With a surprising glance, Hinata looked up at Sasuke as he moved in almost silently. She sat up and as Sasuke sat down next to her, she leaned on his shoulder. She wiped her tears off her face.

"Thank you Sasuke, thank you," Hinata looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers.

As their eyes met, they leaned in, and shared a kiss.

--**Ok for those NaruSaku lovers out there, I would've made them kiss, but see, Sasuke and Hinata set the right tone at the time, so I had to, sorry!**** But don't worry, another NaruSaku kiss is coming up**** hehe mini spoiler****--**

Back at the inn, Sakura helped Naruto onto the swinging bench outside the inn, "I'm going to go get a first aid kit," Sakura turned to retrieve it. But Naruto grabbed her hand, "Sakura, don't leave me, not now, not ever."

Sakura looked back with a warm, reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I won't," She sat down next to him and she too, cuddled with Naruto. Also, coincidentally, it was the exact time, the outdoor fireplace turned on.

It was the exact same time the fireplace turned on every night. Other couples slowly started to gather around the fire and sit into different swinging benches. But no one, not a single couple, was more in love with each other than Naruto and Sakura.

At the other inn, Hinata and Sakura were sitting at that inn's campfire. But there were some couples more in love than them…just some.

--**This is the**** start of the climax of the whole chapter****, read it!-- **

The next morning, it was a "Together Day", so cheesy, but it was required. As explained everybody needs to be "Together". So breakfast was served in one big cafeteria.

Sakura finished her meal quickly…fruit and eggs, so she could hurry back and give breakfast to the practically immobile Naruto.

Sasuke, sitting only two tables away, but they didn't notice each other because Choji was sitting there (with his disgusted team), and he was scarfing down food like there was no tomorrow.

Sasuke also had to hurry back, to give the utterly depressed Hinata _her_ breakfast.

As they finished, they simultaneously got up, and walked out, still not noticing each other.

Only outside did they bump into each other, Sasuke, in his hurried footsteps, accidentally bumped into Sakura.

"Watch it!" Sakura looked up and saw who it was, "You!"

Sasuke glared at her as she glared back, "What are you looking at? I'm just another person, you should be ashamed. Your _boyfriend_ hurt Hinata."

"No! None of this would've happened if you weren't such a stuck-up jerk!" Sakura was enraged!

"Says you," Sasuke countered, "That isn't even relevant."

"I don't need relevant, as long as I have that truth!" Sakura replied.

They started continuously blabbering on, until…

In mid-argument, there was an abrupt pause, and they pushed in closer, and shockingly, their lips crushed against each others.

Sakura pushed away, Sasuke let her, "What the…?! This isn't right! What were you thinking! What was I thinking?!"

Sasuke just went into deep thought.

After they eased down, barely, they started to walk away. Slowly, not glancing at each other.

Just both, in deep thought.

* * *

**Twice the fun, twice the invigoration (I don't even know what that means! Sort of…I know what it means, just…oh whatever!)!!**

**It's getting intense!**

**Don't worry, if you're freaking out, it'll get fixed! Right? **

**Oh boy, what a mess!**

**Tune in next time on Animal Planet! Jkjk.**

**BTW, I finished this chapter on the same night that brawl is released!!**

**Enjoy the game you Super Smash lovers!**


End file.
